particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Septembrist Party
|Seats2 Title = Assembly of the Union|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Provincial Governments|Seats3 = }}The 'Septembrist Party '(''Kyomal: ''구월당 / Guwoldang, ''Draniano: ''Partido Septembrista, ''Draddwyr: ''Plaid Mediol) is a Dankukin Hosian and Sindo Democratic party inspired by the Septembrist ideology. Formed by intellectuals favouring a pluralist multicultural society in Dankuk following a period of instability, it seeks to champion a distinctly Dranish-Dankukin form of Septembrism, championing a form of the state that acknowledges the nation's diversity, with a collegiate head of state adequately representing all communities, a co-state religion status shared between Sindo and the Selucian Patriarchal Church and the recognition of the Draniano language as a co-national language. It is supported chiefly by highly-educated people drawn from all segments of the population. Its leader is renowned university professor Eduardo Ryu. History Organisation The Septembrist Party, having been founded by free-minded intellectuals inspired by a democratic ideology, is organised in an exceedingly democratic manner. Structures have been put in place to prevent any sort of executive domination over the organisation and protect the supremacy of the Party Conference, which consists of all members under a One Member, One Vote system without any special consideration for delegates of affiliated organisations, under the presidency of an elected independent Conference President. The Party Conference is empowered to set the policies of the party, elect candidates for each place on the lists, elect and dismiss the leadership and hold the leadership to account. To maintain the democratic character of the Party Conference, the rules of order are rather unstructured and it is not uncommon for debates to go on for hours without intervention from the leadership, who have no special status above normal members in Conference. In a similar fashion, the local branches of the Septembrist Party are considered to be autonomous and run almost entirely by volunteers accountible to their own general meeting. This has at times caused trouble for the party's national campaign organisation, as it is not unheard of for each branch to stubbornly keep using its own literature. Similarly, the party places high value on the constitutional convention that Members of the Assembly of the Union represent the entire people, without prejudice. This results in the situation that while the Party Conference can call on the Party's Assembly Parliamentary Party to take a certain action, it cannot, technically speaking, compel action on behalf of its Assemblymen, except after the fact by relegating them to a lower list position at the next election. The leadership of the Septembrist Party is fully elected and consists of a Party Leader, Deputy Leader, Chairman and Secretary-General. Power in the leadership is split between the political leadership, held by the Leader and his Deputy, and the executive of the Party, which though attended by the Leader and Deputy Leader does not count them among its members and is instead headed by the Party Chairman and the Secretary-General, assisted with a number of elected members of the Executive Committee and National Committee of the Septembrist Party. It is a convention, though not a rule, that in the selection of the leadership of the Septembrist Party, regard is paid to the representation of each community by at least one member of the executive. Leadership of the Septembrist Party Political Leadership * Leader of the Septembrist Party: Prof. Eduardo Gyong-Jun Ryu AM (also Convenor of the Government) * Deputy Leader of the Septembrist Party: Dr. Filipo Sunguez AM Executive Committee * Chairman of the Septembrist Party: Dr. Ok Son-Ha * Secretary-General of the Septembrist Party: Ianto Purcell * Treasurer of the Septembrist Party: Prof. Jovina Infante * 2 further members of the Executive National Committee * The Executive Committee, plus 10 further members of which one must be from each Province. Historical Septembrist Office-Holders Septembrist Convenors of the Government * Prof. Eduardo Gyong-Jun Ryu (3830-present) Septembrist National Councillors * In the 3830 National Council: Dr. Paz de Eliás Cordero (Draniano community Councillor) and Dr. Man Sun-Mi Category:Political parties in Dankuk